The Art of Seduction
by miiika
Summary: Hinamori Natsuya sniffed indigently, "It's not just a fashion trend, it's a lifestyle." HibarixOC
1. Chapter 1

The result of one very long day during winter break. If I get enough reviews, I may continue this. Let's just see how the first chapter goes shall we? :D - miiika

* * *

Strange occurrences had been a part of Tsuna's life ever since the day he was proclaimed the tenth boss of the Vongola family.

Between meeting seemingly normal people ( only to later find out they are connected to the Mafia ) and juggling his life as a student by day and a mafia boss by night, strange occurrences littered Tsuna's life like trash on Mount Fuji.

His mornings felt incomplete without some kind of disturbance in his household. It was frightening to him how strange events seemed to tie in so perfectly with his daily routine.

Wake up, go to school, survive his cloud guardian's threat, daydream about his crush during class, dodge the random knives, illusions and explosives that were hurled at him around lunchtime, walk home with his friends ( or 'guardians' in this case ), endure Reborn's grueling training, go to sleep and wake up to a brand new morning full of dangerous excitement.

Tsuna sighed. He could already feel the stress lines that were slowly beginning to form on his forehead.

That morning, he had left the house without running into too much trouble and was mildly surprise to see his supposed 'right-hand man' absent from his post. Tsuna quickly disregarded his storm guardian's absence and headed on to school without him.

(It wasn't as if he disliked Gokudera, of course, Tsuna just wanted to have one peaceful morning to himself.)

Tsuna sighed, walking slowly towards the source of hell to all students whose average was below a 60. A girl's scream instantly caught his attention, and Tsuna raised his head in fear. Was the mafia attacking his school now?

"Hey Tsuna! Over here!" He heard a familiar voice cry out in a hushed whisper. Tsuna quickly identified the source and quickly ran to his friend's side. He pushed through the thick crowd, panting as he finally made it beside Yamamoto.

"What's going on?" Tsuna asked curiously, blinking at the sight before him. Sure, Tsuna had seen a fair share of strange occurrences (maybe a little too much) in his life time, but nothing was comparable to the bizarre sight he saw.

There, in the midst of the crowd, was an older girl wearing the uniform from the neighboring high school. Her skin was lightly tanned due to the summer weather and her hair was bleached a noticeable blonde and fashioned into a high side ponytail.

Despite the numerous accessories she had piled on, she was actually quite cute. Tsuna blushed at the thought and shook his head. No, Kyoko was the only one for him. The strange girl looked as if she walked straight out of a fashion magazine; she was what people considered a gyaru (1).

Never in his mere fourteen years of existence had Tsuna seen a 'gyaru' in real life. Weren't they supposed to be extinct anyways (2)? Well, never mind the gyaru, that wasn't the bizarre sight Tsuna saw.

It was the person she was yelling at that surprised Tsuna.

Standing three feet away from the girl was his very own cloud guardian - with his tonfas drawn out - and he did not look pleased. "Herbivore. You're disturbing the peace of Namimori."

The said girl snorted, crossing her arms as she did so. "Oh. And I suppose that you are protecting it by attacking innocent people?" She sneered, her expression matching Hibari's steely eyes. The crowd quickly dispersed as Hibari's ran his eyes across the students.

"I'm protecting the peace of the town." He said, justifying his answer with a smirk. "Now get out of my sight before I bite you to death."

"Before I bite you to death?" The girl repeated, her voice rising an octave as she glared venomously at the discipline chairman. "Did you threaten my adorable little brother with that threat?" Tsuna's eyes shot to the boy standing behind the older girl.

His shaggy black hair covered his eyes as his head was hung low in shame. He was rather short and was so delicate that it looked as if a gust of wind would snap him in half. Tsuna recognized him from the class next door. What was his name again?

Daiki? No, that wasn't right. Dashi?

"It's Daichi, Dame-Tsuna." A small high-pitched voice said as the cursed infant kicked the back of his student's head. Tsuna stumbled forward as the renowned hitman landed gracefully on his feet. Tsuna clutched his throbbing head as he turned towards his tutor. .only to see him gone.

"What are you doing out of class, herbivore?" A cold voice said, sending chills down Tsuna's spine as he mentally screamed in his minds. Even if Hibari was one of his 'guardians', Tsuna felt as if the cloud inflicted more damage on him than protecting him.

The girl interjected, "Leave him out of this." Tsuna sighed in relief as Hibari's attention was shifted from him and back to the girl. "Listen, all you have to do is apologize." Hibari's eyes narrowed and Tsuna gulped nervously.

Everyone at Namimori knew that Hibari Kyoya never, ever apologized to anyone. It was obvious to everyone who had the nerves to remain on the premises that the girl was fueled by her emotions and was clearly not thinking logically. Her hand trembled slightly, but whether it was from fear or anger, Tsuna didn't know.

The cloud guardian's lips turned up in an amused smirk. Tsuna stiffened as the prefect hand's tightened around the tonfas. "I don't apologize to herbivores."

What happened next happened so fast that Tsuna could barely register the event in his mind. Hibari's head was slightly turned to the side while the girl stared at him with her hazel eyes narrowed. "Wao. Now I'm really going to bite you to death." Hibari said slowly, raising his hand to touch his swollen cheek.

She had slapped him. The girl had slapped the Hibari Kyoya.

"Apologize." She said flatly, her voice void of any emotion. It was obvious that she felt no fear towards the prefect who had his tonfas ready to attack her. "Or I'll exact my revenge on a tens-fold."

"This will be interesting to see," Reborn remarked, leaping on the Vongola Decimo's shoulder. "I wonder how she will fare against Hibari. Women shouldn't be messed with when they are protecting someone they cherish you know." Tsuna shuddered, recalling the incident when Bianchi went rampant in Namimori looking for Reborn - who had mysteriously disappeared one night.

If you looked hard enough, you could still find traces of her poison cooking around Namimori. "Hiie! Don't say that Reborn! Do something to stop the fight!" The future mafia boss panicked, seeing that his guardians weren't doing much to appease the situation either. At this rate, the strange girl's family would have to make funeral arrangements soon!

Tsuna felt a familiar cool object touch his temple and paled. He had the gun positioned to blow out his brains enough times to remember the feeling. "Don't tell me what to do, Dame-Tsuna." Reborn said coldly, "If you want to stop the fight, you do it. He's your cloud guardian after all."

Tsuna looked uneasily at the prefect who had begun to advance towards the girl at an alarming rate.

"Nee-chan!" The forgotten timid boy cried out in horror. The said girl cursed at herself for letting her guard down and whirled herself towards Hibari - deflecting his first blow with her bare hands.

As soon as her hands made contact with the smooth surface of the tonfas, Hibari released the spikes, successfully cutting her skin. "Shit!" The girl cursed, leaping back as she cradled her hands close to her chest.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. Was the fight already over? Such a shame, he was hoping the girl would put up more of a fight after she hurled insults at him. A malicious smirk stretched across his face as Hibari quickly caught up with the girl, preparing for another strike.

This time however, she successfully dodged the fatal blow and retaliated with a swift kick to his midsection. The impact did little to hinder his movements and only fueled his anger as the stupid herbivore continued to dodged his attacks with precision.

Growling in irritation as the girl attempt to land another blow - this time on his shoulder -, Hibari frowned, slamming his tonfa on the girl's side.

Crack.

Hibari smirked in self-satisfaction when he heard the familiar sound of a bone breaking. He watched with uncaring eyes as the girl was tossed to the ground. "H-H-Hey! S-S-Stop it!" The boy cried out upon hearing his sister groan in pain and cough blood as she rose to her feet unsteadily.

The cloud guardian watched with interested as the boy scrambled in front of his sister and stretched out his scrawny arms - in futile attempt to protect the older girl. He believed that he could protect the girl. Hah, laughable. Hibari noticed the shaking in the boy's legs as he drew up his tonfas again.

How pathetic. "Tch. Get out of my sight, herbivore."

At this time, Tsuna had finally snapped out of his daze and stumbled forward after being hit with the 'Dying Will' bullet. Daichi watched with wide eyes as his seemingly normal classmate ripped off his clothes and flew towards Hibari with nothing but his boxers.

Tawny eyes widened even more when Daichi saw that Hibari was actually being pushed back by the seemingly fragile boy. Daichi snapped out of his daze, noticing his sister was lying on the ground with her hazel eyes staring blankly at the sky as she spoke.

"Keh. I can't believe kids these days." A pause. "Call Otou-san would you?" Then, she fainted.

* * *

(1) - A gyaru is a fashionable teenage girl in Japan. They tend to wear the latest fashion trends and dye their hair. There are many subdivision of 'gyaru', but the girl is technically a kogyaru because she is in high school.  
(2) - Tsuna is thinking of manba gals, which is rare today in Japan. They wear dark makeup and outline their eyes in white eyeliner - making them resemble pandas.

An additional note - dashi is a stock base for soup. You can use it for miso.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the favorites and alerts guys! Remember to review! -miiika

* * *

When Hinamori Natsuya woke up from her lovely nap, she noticed three things. One, she was definitely not in the confines of her room. Second, she definitely wasn't in the confines of her school's infirmary either and third, her accessories were strangely missing from her body.

'I'm in hell.' Natsuya thought, horrified that her precious accessories were gone and not anywhere in her sight. 'That black hair kid must have killed me and I'm in Chamber of Avici(1).' After pinching herself numerous times to reassure herself that she was definitely not in Avici and her accessories were placed somewhere safe ( and hopefully somewhere away from moisture. Those things were ridiculously expensive and hard to find). Her eyes flashed at the thought of her precious jewelry being mistreated and Natsuya pulled apart the curtains that surrounded her bed.

"You're awake!" A bright voice chirped, unfazed by her murderous expression. Natsuya narrowed her eyes, grabbing the nearest person towards her - which just so happened to be a man wearing a white lab coat - and pulled him to his feet.

"Oh~ Today must be my lucky day! First I get to treat a lovely high school student. ." Natsuya grip loosened on the man's shirt as she noticed that her hands neatly wrapped and she opened her mouth to apologize, but was interrupted as the man continued. "And now you want to repay me?"

Her nose wrinkled in distain upon smelling the cigarettes from his mouth. "Don't worry! My services are free to girls." She raised an eyebrow, as the man placed his hands on her cheeks. Her eyes then widened in horror as she saw his lips advance towards hers. "All I ask for is a kiss from the lovely-"

His words were cut short as Natsuya promptly kicked him in the stomach, taking a few steps back in case he decided to resume his perverted antics. Her ears burned with embarrassment. How dare he treat her as if she was some. .some. .FLOOZY!

A murderous look passed by her eyes again as she raised her leg to knock some sense into the proclaimed 'doctor', but was held back by a pair of strong arms. "Hey, hey now! We're all friends here~" The friendly voice chirped again, releasing her arms once he deemed she had calmed down. "There's no need for violence."

Natsuya disregarded the friendly tone in the boy's voice and turned towards him, her hand stretched out in a demanded pose. His grin faltered as the black haired boy stared at her with a confusion expression. "Give them to me." A brief pause. "Give me back my accessories."

There was a stunned silence in the room as the boy merely stared at her with a bemused expression. "Ac-ces-so-ries?" The boy sounded it out like it was a foreign word to him. Natsuya growled in irritation, three seconds away from showing the boy a piece of her mind before his short companion threw a bag into her hands.

"U-U-Uh. .H-Here's your accessories!" The short brown haired boy cried out, shrinking away from her when she turned her attention towards him. He seemed to shrink under her scrutinizing gaze. "Shamal had to take them off to bandage your injuries. ." He continued in a small voice, "B-But none of your stuff is damaged or anything. .!" He finished lamely, his face clearly reflecting his thoughts - 'PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!'.

Natsuya's murderous look quickly dispersed upon being reunited with her accessories and she quickly slipped them on. Once she finished stacking the bracelets on her arms, she turned her attention to the two middle school students. "What time is it?"

Tsuna blinked at her sudden change in personality, but said nothing to attract attention to the fact. "Um. .It's a little past twelve." He replied slowly, watching the girl gather her belongings. "Are you going to go back to your school. .?" Tsuna trailed off, realizing that he never got the girl's name.

"It's Hinamori Natsuya." The girl introduced herself, loosening her school uniform's necktie. "And I'm not going to go back to class. It's too much of a bother." She replied with a deep sigh. "School's almost over anyways."

Tsuna blinked once more, choosing not to remark that school ended at three. "I see. ."

"Well then, I'll be going! Thank the perverted doctor for me once he wakes up will you?" Natsuya grinned, replacing the school's guest shoes with her own loafers (2). Tsuna stared dumbstruck as the high school girl bounced out of the infirmary without a care that she was technically still injured.

* * *

After parting ways with the strange girl, Tsuna and Yamamoto headed up to the rooftop to savage the rest of their lunchtime. It was revealed that Gokudera was currently out of the country, attending a family meeting. Tsuna sweat dropped, recalling the phone call he had received from Gokudera - who was 'immensely remorseful for abandoning his duties as his right hand man and would make it up to Tsuna by doing a thousand kowtows (3)'.

"It seems a little less lively up here without Gokudera-kun. ." Tsuna said, voicing his thoughts. It was true though. Without Yamamoto and Gokudera squabbling over trivial things, the rooftop was much more peaceful. .yet Tsuna felt strange without his first friend and guardian by his side.

"Haha! It's okay, Tsuna! Gokudera will come back soon!" Yamamoto replied happily, munching on the sushi he had brought from his family business. As the two friends chatted about trivial matters, the door to the rooftop suddenly slammed open.

Tsuna stiffened, fearing that Hibari had come to take his daily nap on the rooftop. Technically, the rooftop was off limits to students, but that didn't stop Tsuna and his friends from eating lunch. As Yamamoto had plainly put it one day 'As long as he doesn't catch us, it shouldn't really matter~!'.

Instead, Hinamori Daichi rushed in looking like he just made a roundtrip from hell. The said boy panted, leaning on the side of the roof as he wiped off a trail of blood from his lip. Cringing in disgust, Daichi tended to his new wounds to the best of his abilities. He sighed, wiping his bloody nose with the already soiled handkerchief.

His sister would definitely not be happy when he returned home. Daichi sighed, imaging his sister going rampant in Namimori looking for the offenders who dared to lay their hands on her 'precious baby brother'. He cringed at the thought; sometimes his sister went a little too overboard in protecting him.

Because she was so blinded into protecting him, she never realized that sometimes exposed him to new dangers. Usually, the people who bullied him stopped after being confronted by Natsuya, but this time, the bullies attacked him every chance they got.

Of course, Daichi thought bitterly, gingerly patting his head wound, his bullies weren't about to stop even if Natsuya confronted them again. It was because he was now the new target of the Disciplinary Committee and after slapping their leader, the member released their anger on him.

Daichi sighed once more, lifting his head only to stare into a pair of brown orbs. Yelping in fear, Daichi leaped on his feet about to make another quick escape. "Relax." A comforting voice said, "We're not going to hurt you. .Er. ."

"Daichi." Another voice supplemented, catching onto his friends hesitation. Daichi lowered his hands from his face, recognizing the brown haired boy from that morning. The boy offered a clean handkerchief, which Daichi reluctantly accepted.

"You're the boy from this morning. ." Daichi said carefully, in fear that Tsuna would rip off his clothes again and attack him. "The boy with the boxers."

Tsuna blushed furiously, after all, who would want to be remembered running around in their underwear? "Er. .It's Tsuna." He said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head. "And this is Yamamoto." The said boy grinned cheerfully at Daichi.

Daichi offered a tiny smile in return, his nerves slowly easing up as he relaxed around the two boys. "I'm Hinamori Daichi, but I guess you already know that. ." He paused for a second, focusing his tawny eyes on Tsuna. "If you don't mind. .Can I stay with you two until lunch is over?"

Yamamoto laughed and for a second, Daichi thought he was about to refuse. Instead, Yamamoto placed a warm hand on Daichi's shoulder, "Of course! We're all friends here!"

"Friends. ." Daichi murmured lowly as he followed the two boys back to the area they left their belongings. He never really had friends before. Usually the people he called their friends were only mere acquaintances and his small frame made him an easy target for bullies.

'Friends. .' He thought again. The word sounded so foreign and strange to him - a boy who had been bullied from day one. Daichi almost expected for the two boys to dash off, leaving him alone on the roof top, but they did nothing of the sort. 'Maybe. . . I should give them a chance? Nee-chan always said I should make new friends. .'

* * *

Meanwhile, instead of leaving the school like she had originally intended, Natsuya marched towards the Committee Room with only one goal in mind. Just when she was about to leave the school grounds, an infant wearing a suit had stopped her, proposing a very interesting idea.

"_If you want people to stop bullying your brother, perhaps you should make a proposal with the Disciplinary Committee." A small voice suggested, breaking through her thoughts of slaughtering Hibari Kyoya the next time she saw him._

_Natsuya raised a bleached eyebrow, stopping in her tracks as she considered the infant's suggestion. She disregarded the fact that the baby was holding a small green gun - which was positioned at her - and pondered over the baby's words. "What exactly do you have in mind?"_

_The infant smirked, the fedora covering his eyes as he spoke. "Maybe you should offer to do paperwork for the chairman," He suggested with a shrug of his shoulders. Natsuya wrinkled her nose in distain; she couldn't imagine spending her free days doing paperwork for some twerp. "It's really up to you."_

"_Thanks for the suggestion, but I'm not one for paperwork." Natsuya said, picking up her pace as the creepy infant began to follow her down the street. "Or manual labor for that matter, it's bad for your nails you know."_

"_Fair enough." The infant remarked, "Although I would think that sacrificing a little bit of my time in the day would be worth it if I knew someone I loved would be protected at all cost."_

_Natsuya paused in her strides. "Are you suggesting that I do paperwork for the chairman in exchange for the Disciplinary Committee protection?" _

"_They meet in the Committee Room - third floor." Was all the infant said before disappearing. _

'It's not like I hate paperwork or anything,' Natsuya thought to herself as she prowled on the third floor, looking for the room. 'Just the fact working under a kid makes my skin crawl.' But, if she could sleep soundly at night knowing that her brother was safe from bullies made it seem worth it.

She highly doubted that the chairman would decline her request either. If anything, Hinamori Natsuya excelled in three things. First, she had an immaculate sense of style. Second, she could protect her brother from bullies without much trouble. And third, she was very good in the art of persuasion.

Finally locating the room, Natsuya threw open the door and sealed her faith.

_

* * *

_

(1) - Hell in Japan is called jigoku. According to the Buddhist belief, there are certain levels of hell that corresponds with the severity of your sins. The Chamber of Avici is the lowest level of hell in which people who have committed grave sins are reborn into. Suffering the Avici is usually the longest in all realms of hell.

(2) - Upon arriving to school in Japan, you're supposed to switch your outdoor shoes for indoor shoes. The school usually provides them for you.

(3) - You kneel on the ground and bow your head to touch the ground. It is supposed to show reverence towards a figure.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the favorites and alerts guys! I happy that you guys enjoy my story and my characters! I will do my best to keep Natsuya from becoming a Mary-Sue. A random note, but when I was writing the previous chapter, Daichi kept reminding me of Enma and Irie. Sorry for the short chapter! I'm trying to keep my updates pretty consistent, but school's starting soon again, so this might be the last chapter until a while. Remember to review! - miika

* * *

When Natsuya threw open the doors to the Committee Room, she didn't really know what to expect. Just exactly what kind of person led the fearsome Disciplinary Committee at Namimori Junior High? She half expected their leader- be it male or female - to have his hair fashioned into an old-fashioned yankee hairdo like most of the members.

Instead, she was greeted by a very peculiar sight. Hibari Kyoya glanced up from the mountain of paperwork beside him, growling in irritation as the door suddenly slammed open. He specifically remembered telling Tetsuya to stop ripping the door from the hinges every time he had 'urgent news'. It seemed every time Tetsuya left the room, Hibari was left in a fowl mood - for Tetsuya would report about daring herbivores attempting to violate school code - and his door was always broken.

Hibari's lips stretched in a smirk when he saw the person who stood at the door was not the vice chairman, but the female herbivore from earlier. Had she come for a rematch? Well, it didn't really matter why she came. All that mattered was that he -Hibari Kyoya - was in a fowl mood and desperately needed to relieve his stress on an unsuspecting herbivore.

He was going to wait to find the pathetic Vongola Decimo and his flock of herbivores, but after seeing the female standing nearly ten feet away from him ready to be bitten to death made it useless to wait for school to end. However, before he could grab his tonfas, the door suddenly slammed shut.

'What the hell is that kid doing here?' Natsuya panicked, panting as she slammed the wooden doors and looked down the hallway for an escape route. She _could _jump out of the windows, but seeing that she was currently on the third floor made it seem like a heavy price for such a short journey.

She didn't mean to slap the poor kid in the face ( although he probably _did _deserve it after calling her and her brother a herbivore). It wasn't like Natsuya went around picking fights with random middle school students. She wasn't cruel! She just didn't like how some students treated her brother poorly.

As far as she was concern, Daichi wouldn't be bullied for a while after she took care of the problem that morning (too bad she was wrong, but she wouldn't know until it was too late). Why bother engaging in meaningless fights that didn't concern her brother's well being?

After collecting her thoughts, Natsuya blinked, recalling an armband that was attached to the kid's jacket when she was fighting him. What did it say again? "Oh. .God." She groaned, moving her hand to slap her forehead in frustration.

Fortunately - or unfortunately in Natsuya's point of view - she was saved the trouble of damaging her own body as the cool surface of a tonfa connected with her forehead. Natsuya groaned, slamming against the wall as the black haired boy from that morning advanced towards her with a murderous expression.

His jacket was gone - probably in the room - but the characters on the armband burned in her mind as Natsuya stared at the middle school student with wide eyes. "Chairman. ." She said quietly, scrambling to her feet as Hibari lunged towards her.

"Intruders will be punished," Was all the chairman said as he launched a series of attacks on the frantic girl. Maybe Natsuya should have took the chance and jumped out of the window after all. How could she be so stupid? She thought that the boy was just an ordinary student at Namimori, but it ended up that he was the freaking leader of the Disciplinary Committee.

'Great. .Just great. You're a freaking genius, Natsuya. ' Natsuya scolded herself as she dodged another fatal blow towards her ribs. 'You attacked the leader of the Disciplinary Committee.' She winced at the thought of her brother being subjected to various tortuous experiments conducted by the members.

What if they tried to burn his skin with their cigarettes? (1) Water torture? (2) "W-Wait!" Natsuya leaping away from the bloodthirsty prefect as she remembered her original purpose of seeking out the chairman. "I'm not here to fight you," She said evenly, staring at the boy who had luckily lowered his tonfas and looked at her with distain.

"I'm here to talk."

"I don't talk to herbivores." The prefect said, raising his tonfas again. Natsuya panicked, this wasn't how it was supposed to go! Usually leaders were supposed to be kind and understanding, the epitome of greatness! This kid was just blood thirsty.

"I'm going to bite you to death," He added curtly, taking slow strides towards Natsuya - who was raking her brains for a plausible explanation for her earlier - er, disrespectful actions - towards the chairman.

"Okay, you don't want to talk." Natsuya started off lamely, beginning to fear for her life as the prefect came closer. She couldn't die now. She was only seventeen! Plus, she still had to get her hands on the new limited edition MiuMiu bag that was just released in Japan. Natsuya drew a sharp breath, collecting her nerves as she chanted 'MiuMiu bag' in her mind like a mantra.

"Fine. I understand." This came out more collected then she had intended, and made the prefect raise an eyebrow. Was he giving her permission to bite her to death?

"While you might enjoy seeing my. .er. .blood. . spilled on the ground, I highly doubt you want to clean up the mess."

"I tend to bleed a lot once I'm cut." Natsuya supplemented with a grin, rejoicing in her mind as Hibari lowered his tonfa and focused his steely eyes on the ground. She was right, Hibari thought, slightly disappointed. His men were out patrolling until school was out and the thought of the blood staining the pristine halls of Namimori almost made him cringe (Plus, it wasn't as if _he_ was going to clean up after he mess.).

"What do you want?" Hibari asked, glaring venomously at the girl before him. If he couldn't bite her to death, the least he could do is give her nightmares. He grimaced, thinking of all the paperwork he had left behind on his desk. This better be worth his time, otherwise, Sawada and this crew would be feeling the blunt end of his tonfa soon.

Natsuya smirked, crossing her arms across her chest. "I have a proposal for you, Mr. Chairman, which I think you will find very interesting."

Minutes later, Natsuya found herself sitting in front of the most feared person in Namimori. She shifted into the chair, glancing around the room. It was rather nice, with the expensive furniture, but the stacks of paperwork and other miscellaneous things took away from the coziness of the room.

'The infant was right. .He does have a lot of paperwork,' Natsuya thought, eying the stack of papers on the prefect's desk. 'But, I don't really want to do them either. .' She thought flatly, directing her attention to Hibari, who was scrawling what seemed to be his signature on some papers.

The said boy looked up, "Tea?" He inquired, staring at her blankly.

Natsuya blinked. Strange. That was the first time he didn't insult and threaten her. Maybe the boy was secretly a softie, but had to keep his stoic appearance for the sake of his position. Natsuya chuckled at the thought - a closet softie. "Yes please, that would be nice."

"Make it yourself." The boy replied uninterested, diving into another stack of paperwork as he gestured towards the cupboard. "And while you at it, make it one too."

Natsuya smile fell flat. Never mind. This boy was rotten to the core. Once she finished making the tea, Natsuya sat back down and watched as the chairman took a sip of the tea. "Speak, what is it that you want?"

'This kid really has no manners, does he?' Natsuya thought as she forced a smile, holding her own cup of tea. The warmth of the porcelain seemed calmed her frazzled nerves, "You seem to have a lot of paperwork," She started off in attempt to grab the chairman's attention.

"What of it?"

"Well, I'm proposing to do some of your paperwork." Natsuya watched as the chairman's eyebrow raised a fraction. Good, she got his attention. Placing the cup on the table, she continued. "For a price, of course."

Hibari's lips turned down, "Not interested." He replied flatly.

She tried again. "The price isn't too much. I'm sure you can spare some of your men for the cause." Natsuya wasn't about to tell him exactly what he would be sacrificing his men for. At least not now. She had to garner enough interest until she could seal the deal.

"What exactly do you need my men for?" Then, "You don't go to this school."

Natsuya scoffed, pretending to be insulted by his remark. "I never said that _I_ was going to use your men," A cool eyebrow raised once again. Heh, she had him wrapped around her fingers. It was almost too easy. "What I'm saying is, Mr. Chairman. I'll do some of your paperwork, hell, I'll even clean this room for you."

Lacing her fingers together, she rested her chin on her hand as she leaned forward, locking eyes with the chairman. Hibari watched with unwavering eyes as a smirk tugged on Natsuya's lips. "All _you _have to do is protect my brother from bullies."

The high school student watched as the boy seemed to consider her offer. It was an offer he couldn't refuse! What healthy middle school student would want to be stuck indoors all day doing paperwork? Of course, _she_ wasn't about to sacrifice much of her time after school to do trivial manners.

Her afternoons were reserved for shopping in Namimori's town center. That was why she offered only to do a _f_raction of the paperwork. The boy would still have to do some of it - after all, it was his paperwork -, but not enough to make his brain implode.

Natsuya felt proud of herself. This was one of the finest proposal she had ever offered - and if Daichi could be protected from bullies, it was like two birds with one stone!

"No."

She froze.

"What?" No one ever refused her offers before - even the storekeepers in Ginza (3) never declined her offers. The sadistic bastard - as Natsuya dubbed him now - smirked, as if he took pleasure in her horrified expression.

"No," He repeated again. "Now get out of my sight, herbivore."

'Asshole.' Natsuya thought bitterly as she blurted out another offer. "I'll join your Disciplinary Committee."

"You don't go to this school."

"I'll join your school," He stared at her like she had just formed another head.

Great. Now she was becoming unreasonable. Natsuya tapped her finger against her arm as she tried to think rationally. What would a middle student want that he didn't already have?

He had a limitless amount of men by his side, so manpower wasn't the issue.

He also already had a reputation in Namimori, so whatever rumors she would try to spread would immediately be disregarded due to his violent nature.

The only thing he didn't really have was. .Natsuya swallowed a lump that had formed in her throat.

"I'll do all of your paperwork, clean the room and. ." Natsuya cringed at her next proposal. "And I'll help you extend your influence to neighboring high schools. ."

Hibari smirked, sending shivers down the poor girl's spine. Why did it feel like she had just walked into his trap and made a deal with the devil?

"Wao. Interesting," He said finally, breaking the tension that had begun to form in the room. He took another sip of the tea as he pointed towards the door. "Fine, report back here Monday."

* * *

(1) - A long time ago, old school Yankees used to take the end of a still burning cigarette and press it on a person.

(2) - Chinese water torture.

(3) - Ginza is a ritzy district in Tokyo. They have a lot of luxury brands here.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone~! I want to thank you for all the lovely reviews, alerts, and favorites! You guys are the best! Recently, someone PMed me asking about the time line of the story. It takes place shortly after the ring battle and will have an additional arc before the future arc. Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to introduce my new character before the plot gets going. By the way, Gokudera is still in Italy and won't return until the next chapter or two. Remember, reviews makes a happy miiika and faster updates~ :D

P.S. I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. I only own the plot and my original characters. -miiika

* * *

Hinamori Daichi's eyes darted around the crowded room nervously as he stood in the midst of taller students pushing their way to the front of the lunch line. His wallet was out and in his hands, his fingers squeezing the leather object as if it was his life line.

He let out a deep sigh of relief as he finally reached the beginning of the line and quickly paid for his purchases. No bullies today, he thought in satisfaction, shoving his wallet in his pockets with one hand and holding his yakisoba bread in the other.

A shadow fell over him and Daichi looked up at the figures looming ominously above him.

Daichi sweat dropped as one of the figures cackled, cracking his knuckles as he stared down at the smaller boy.

Never mind, he spoke too soon.

"Hehe, look at what we have here. It's Hinamori-kun!" The tallest spoke first, leering at the smaller boy with his beady eyes.

"You know, Hinamori-kun, you ran off yesterday after delivering our lunch." He continued casually as his lackeys closed in on Daichi. "How disappointing! We were going to ask you to play a little game with us too!"

Daichi tightened his grip on his lunch as he slowly back away from the taller boys. At the mention of the said 'game', he could feel his legs shake as he took the step back. The last time he agreed to play the said 'game'. .Well, let's just say he wasn't the winner.

"Say, Hinamori-kun. We're a bit hungry right now." The one on his left spoke up, wrapping his arm around Daichi's neck in a 'friendly manner'. "How 'bout you treat us to some lunch again?" He leered at the yakisoba bread Daichi was holding and licked his lips.

"Yeah, yeah!" The one of his right spoke, punching Daichi in the arm 'lightly' in an equally friendly manner. "After all, we're all _friends_." The tallest supplemented, giving Daichi a dirty glare - challenging the smaller boy to say otherwise.

"Right, Hinamori-_kun_?" The friendly suffix only made the situation worse in Daichi's opinion. The three boys had been on his back since the first day of school, choosing him errand boy.

How humiliating. Daichi wanted to kick himself for his helplessness. Then, the faces of his two classmates from the other day popped into his mind. That's right. .Yamamoto Takeshi and Sawada Tsuna were watching for him on the roof top.

He couldn't let the bullies take his lunch or money. He had his friends waiting for him on the roof top!

"No. ." He said slowly, lifting his head up as he stared at his bullies in the eyes with heated determination. "We're not friends and I'm not paying for your lunch anymore!" The three bullies looked at Daichi in terror as the smaller boy rolled up his sleeves and ferociously attacked them.

The events played out in Daichi's mind perfectly, but it seemed as if his mind and body were thinking on different levels. While Daichi's mind screamed for him to fight back, his body screamed for him to hold back and just give them the damn money.

There was only so much bruises his body could hold. 'Ah. . If only I could do that,' He thought dejectedly, fishing through his pockets for his wallet.

In the end, Hinamori Daichi was and always would be a coward.

Just as Daichi was about to put the wallet in the tallest boy's hands, a lethargic voice spoke out. "It's great that you guys are solidifying your friendship through threats and all, but would you mind moving out of the way?"

The tallest of the three snapped his head towards the direction of the voice, his eyes narrowing venomously at the appearance of another boy. "Hah? What did you say, you punk?"

Daichi blinked, dropping his hands as he stared at his 'savior'. The boy's uniform was untidy and had brushes of dirt on the sleeves while his hair was a light shade of brown and stuck up at random intervals. His cobalt eyes had a tired look to them and in one of his hands, he held a milk carton.

"You heard me, you stupid delinquent." The boy said tonelessly, bringing the straw up to his lips as he took a sip of the beverage.

"Get out of the way."

The boy's flat expression and actions seemed to anger the tallest boy, who rolled up the sleeves of his uniform. "Are you asking for a fight? Do you have any idea who I am?"

The other boy blinked, his eyes focusing on the fuming delinquent. "Sorry, I don't associate myself with monkeys like yourself." He said, dismissing the boy with a casual flick of his wrist. The two boys beside Daichi exchanged worried looks.

"Hey. .Isn't that-?" The one on the right trailed off, leaving the question unfinished as the one on the left removed his arm from Daichi's neck. Fear was evident in the two eyes as they stared at the newcomer, but Daichi couldn't place a finger on _why_.

"Yo, Take-chan! We should probably go. ." The tallest turned to his two friends and growled at them.

"What did you say?" He snarled, waving a threatening fist at his two friends. "We'll leave when I say we leave!"

"And we're not leaving until I kick this toothpick's ass!"

"Is that a challenge?" The boy spoke he crushed the empty milk carton in his hand. Tossing the object to the side, he placed both of his hands in his pockets as he advanced towards the troublesome trio with an amused expression on his visage. " I haven't had a challenge in a long time."

"Yeah?" Take-chan stupidly challenged, rolling up the sleeves of his uniform in attempt to intimidate the other boy. "Well I'm challenging you right now, mop head!" Daichi sweat dropped as Take-chan continued to hurl insults at the boy.

"H-Hey, I don't think you should be challenging him, Take-chan." The boy on the right spoke again, his voice shaky as he attempted to hold back his taller friend. "I think that's-" He was cut off short once again as the taller boy crashed into him.

Take-chan stared at the newcomer in fury as his fingers brushed against his bruised jaw line. The newcomer returned his stare with a tired expression, flexing his fingers experimentally as he cocked his head to the side in a slightly arrogant manner. "Ouch." He said blandly, showing the taller boy the red marks on his hand. "Even monkeys have strong bones."

The comment only enraged the already furious boy and Take-chan quickly rose to his feet, blindly attacking the lethargic boy in a wild rage. Daichi watched dumbstruck as the brown haired boy dodged the blows clumsily, narrowly escaping death as Take-chan delivered a bone-crushing blow towards the boy's head.

A boredom was evident on the boy's face as he ducked and stuck out his foot, effectively sending the taller boy sprawling to the ground. Raising his foot, the boy sent a striking kick that even a soccer player would be envious of towards the midsection of Take-chan's body.

Daichi winced, clutching his stomach as the boy was sent flying towards the other end of the cafeteria. Those who had been watching, quickly adverted their eyes as the two boys rushed towards Take-chan and the other boy picked up the empty milk carton he had discarded earlier with a frown.

"What a waste of time. ." He murmured, shaking the carton in hopes to hear liquid squishing in the cardboard container. "Empty." The boy lowered the object in disappointment, throwing the carton away as Daichi stared.

Had. .he just saved him?

Daichi blinked, unable to find the words. If the boy _had _saved him, why? It wasn't as if they were classmates or acquaintances. Also, the boy disregarded his presence as if he hadn't been Daichi at all. He swallowed, no matter the reason, he would still have to thank him. "Er. ." He started off, only to be silenced by the boy holding a hand to his face.

"Don't thank me." The boy said, lowering his hand as he stared at Daichi with the same vacant expression he had earlier. "I hate being acknowledged." Daichi closed his mouth, staring at the boy with a strange expression.

"Um. .Okay." He said slowly, racking his brains for a solution. He thought back to the beverage he was holding earlier, "At least let me buy you a drink. You like milk right?" The boy's visage brightened up slightly at the mention of a beverage.

* * *

Daichi later found out that the boy's name was Hatoyama Isamu (1), which was fitting considering his personality. After buying the boy the milk he so desperately craved, Daichi and Isamu joined the two boys from Class 1-A to salvage the rest of their disrupted lunch.

At first, Tsuna seemed apprehensive to have another boy join the group, but after a while, he began to tolerate the tired boy's presence. That was until something very shocking was revealed about Isamu.

"Y-You're in the Disciplinary Committee?" Tsuna exclaimed, his eyes comically widening as he stared at Isamu with a mixture of terror and awe. When Tsuna first saw Isamu, he figured that the boy was nothing but an average delinquent, but to be a member of the Disciplinary Committee? Tsuna wasn't sure whether he should be scared or laughing at the sheer irony. He always seemed to attract the most dangerous or strangest people in Namimori.

"Yeah." Isamu replied flatly, the straw from the previous milk carton was in his mouth as he spoke. The milk was long gone by now, but Isamu developed the habit of chewing the straw after he finished. "What's the problem?"

Tsuna stared at Isamu with a far-away expressing, thinking that if he replaced the straw with a grass-blade, Isamu could pass off as a delinquent from the old days. That was, if his hair wasn't so untamable. "I always thought the Disciplinary Committee members had to wear their hair in that weird shape!" Yamamoto said, using his hands to demonstrate the signature pompadour hairstyle on his own head.

"Why doesn't Hibari-san make you wear it?" Daichi spoke, feeling comfortable around the boy whom he had just met a few minutes earlier. Daichi couldn't place a finger on it, but there was something about the lethargic boy's aura that naturally drew people in. It was probably his face and personality that repealed people away from him.

Isamu used his free hand to scratch the back of his nape, staring at the sky with an uninterested expression. "I guess Chairman gave up on me." He spoke, brushing his messy locks with his hand. The three boys watched in awe as Isamu's hair automatically resumed its' position after his hand left.

"We tried, of course. But all the gel in the world can't tame this," He concluded flatly, pointing to his mop-head with a rather dejected expression. "Such a shame though. I think I could pull off that hairstyle."

Tsuna jaw dropped as Yamamoto and Daichi laughed. Who would actually _want _to have that kind of hairstyle? While the hairstyle might symbolize unity within the group, Tsuna couldn't think of a reason why Hibari chose the 50's hairstyle.

As the four boys began to chat about trivial manners, a pair of small beady black eyes watched the group silently from the shadows. Tilting his fedora to shield his eyes, a smirk was seen on the infant's face as he watched Isamu. 'Hatoyama, huh?'

Suddenly, the door slammed open just as it had the other day, but instead of Daichi rushing in, it was Hibari Kyoya. Tsuna and Daichi's eyes immediately widened at the sight of the irritated prefect, distancing themselves from Hibari's glare while Yamamoto - of course - smiled.

Isamu, on the other hand, greeted the prefect with a lazy wave. "Ah, hello Chairman." Hibari's eyes narrowed upon seeing the herbivores crowding, but jerked his head towards the door.

"Come." was all Hibari said before disappearing from the roof top. Isamu sighed as if he was bothered by the prefect's interruption, but never less lifted himself up from the ground. "I'll see you guys later." The boy said, giving the three a wave as he scaled the iron fence. .and jumped.

Giving a strangled cry, the three boys rushed to the fence, expecting to see Isamu's face planted on the ground. Instead, they saw Isamu grab a tree branch during his decent, and swung himself to safety - disappearing into the window of the Disciplinary Committee room.

"What an interesting exit!" Yamamoto remarked, recalling the time _he _jumped off the roof - only Yamamoto didn't have such a clean decent. Daichi seemed perturbed by Yamamoto's cheerful statement. A boy - their friend - had just jumped off the roof and that was all Yamamoto could say? Sometimes, Yamamoto cheerfulness was a bit. .unsettling.

Daichi then blinked, realizing something very important.

Hibari Kyouya - the very man his sister had so shamelessly slapped the other day - was on the rooftop with him. The prefect had briefly acknowledged Daichi, yet he didn't 'bite him to death'.

Was it just a lucky fluke? Daichi wondered as he left the roof with Yamamoto and Tsuna. Or was it something else?

* * *

(1) Isamu means 'stone'. Also, can you find anything interesting about Isamu's last name?

Edit : February 19,2011

'Chan' was used in Take-chan's name because he was addressed by his two close friends. While 'chan' is primarily used to address close female friends, it can still be used within males. (In fact, some male celebrities are referred to as _-chan from their fans). Usually, 'chan' has a youthful tone to it, which makes 'chan' within males uncommon because males want to be masculine and more mature.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello everyone! I hope you are all having a lovely week! As always, thank you for your reviews, alerts and support! You guys seriously make my day! :D Since today was the last day of school, I will have more time to dedicate to this story. Haha. It's been like what, 3 months since my last update? Hopefully, things will begin roll in the next chapter! Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the next chapter of The Art of Seduction.

P.S. Does anyone want to be my beta-reader? -miiika

* * *

Kusakabe Tetsuya flinched as one of the Disciplinary Committee members slipped through the opened window and landed unceremoniously on the prefect's chair. The latter drawled out a lazy greeting to Kusakabe, stifling a yawn as he glanced around the unusually neat room.

Hibari did little to acknowledge Isamu's arrival and remained lying on the couch with his eyes closed. Unlike Kusakabe, Hibari was unfazed by Isamu's strange entrance. He was a little too familiar with Isamu's tendency to scale walls and dropping from impossible heights when he threatened to 'bite him to death'.

Swiping his finger on the mahogany desk, Isamu raised a slender eyebrow as he noticed it was strangely void of dust. The desk was also clear of paperwork and the room seemed to have a more inviting look to it. Isamu chewed on his straw thoughtfully as he focused his attention on the chairman and vice-chairman.

"Just out of curiosity, chairman." Isamu spoke, placing his feet on the desk as he leaned back into the plush chair with his arms behind his head. "Why exactly did you place me with that soushoku danshi (1)?"

Kusakabe deadpanned at Isamu's rather lame attempt at a joke. However, he remained silent, also wondering what changed the chairman's mind about Hinamori Daichi. It was just a week since he was assaulted by the boy's sister, yet today, he ordered Isamu to keep an eye on the boy.

What changed his mind? Kusakabe wondered. When Hibari did not respond to Isamu's question, the brunet focused his attention on him. "Kusakabe?" Isamu raised an eyebrow when neither of his superiors answered.

Sighing deeply, Isamu dropped his previous question. The chairman probably had his reasons for keeping silent about the subject, but it wouldn't matter in the end anyways. Isamu always had an uncanny ability to find out the things he wanted to. Besides, pushing the subject seemed too troublesome and a waste of time.

It wasn't as if watching Hinamori Daichi was difficult. In fact, it was almost like taking care of a puppy. A very wimpy, scrawny puppy. .But a puppy none the less. He just wanted to know why he - of all members - was chosen for the job.

He would of thought that his personality and appearance would have repealed the boy, but it seemed to do the exact opposite. Isamu mused at the thought; Daichi was the first person beside the Disciplinary Committee members to willingly buy him milk.

"Ah. What do you need, chairman?" Isamu spoke, remembering his original purpose of entering the room. Barely batting an eye, Isamu caught the manila folder that had sailed across the room and frowned at the words written on the cover.

"Go now. I'll deal with the teachers." Was all Hibari said as he shifted to his side on the couch and resumed his nap. Isamu gave the prefect a weary glance - which was of course ignored - and flipped through the contents of the folder.

Kusakabe gave Isamu a sympathetic glance as the boy scanned through the paperwork Hibari had given him. Isamu was one of the top members of the committee, yet he was constantly stuck with the brunt of the work due to Hibari's dislike of the boy.

While Kusakabe didn't know why exactly Hibari disliked Isamu, he had a hunch that it had to due with Isamu's detachment towards his appearances and his ability to outrun the prefect. However, Isamu seemed to respect Hibari - as all members of the Disciplinary Committee did - so their relationship was a bit strange.

"Okay. I'll be leaving now." Isamu said, rising from his seat with the folder tucked under his arm. Opening the window wider, he gave a nod towards the vice-chairman and slipped out of the room. The rustle of leaves signified that Isamu had landed safely on the ground and he was presumably on his way to complete whatever Hibari had assigned him.

"What job did you send him out to do?" Kusakabe asked, mildly curious about what job Hibari had bestowed on the boy. Usually, the tasks of the Disciplinary Committee ranged from hallway patrol to dealing with the neighboring school rivalries. Hibari usually took care of the outside affairs while the members worked with the internal, but Isamu was in the middle.

Hibari covered his mouth as he stifled a yawn and he scowled at the window Isamu had left open. He didn't like to have prolonged eye contact with Isamu because the boy's lethargic eyes irritated him for some unknown reason.

Taking account of the time, Hibari grabbed his tonfas from the table and stowed in inside his jacket. School didn't end for another two hours, but there would be a few stupid herbivores who had the nerves to ditch class.

"I gave him the only job a politician's son (2) could do." Hibari answered shortly, making his way towards the door. Kusakabe blinked, watching the chairman open the door and hurried outside the room to join him on his patrol.

She had been conned.

Ripped off.

Given the short end of the deal.

It didn't really matter what term she used, Natsuya had been cheated out of her afternoons. When she had proposed the idea of letting Hibari Kyouya allowing the Disciplinary Committee to extend their influence to her own high school, the principal gave her a quizzed look and told her that Hibari already _did _control the high schools - in fact, he controlled the whole town.

So why had she never heard of the boy before if he controlled the town? Natsuya was far from being outside of any loop and was often the head of the grapevine.

The answer was simple.

Her friends had told her that her attention didn't stray far from fashion and her brother. Obviously, Hibari Kyouya did not fit in either categories, so it wasn't a surprise to them that she didn't know who he was.

It was all the baby's fault. If the baby hadn't planted such a ridiculous idea in her head, she would have spent her afternoons in town - not stuck in the stuffy room with piles of paperwork. Sighing deeply, Natsuya picked up the paperwork in resignation.

She had lost. The feeling was strange to Natsuya. Usually, it was _her _that ripped off the other party, but the tables were turned and Natsuya was left speechless. She vaguely wondered if she could make _another _proposal to Hibari, but quickly shot down the idea.

She couldn't risk having her brother subjected to bullying again. It had been exactly two weeks since she made the proposal with Hibari, and true to his words, Daichi was not touched by bullies since. In fact, Daichi had come home one day, stating that he finally made friends.

Besides, Natsuya knew that if she made a second proposal, she would somehow get the short end of the deal again. Therefore, her only choice was to suck it up and do her job. Once Daichi made more friends, he wouldn't need the protection of the Disciplinary Committee.

The only question was. .how long was it going to take? Natsuya's hazel eyes scanned the room as a deep frown was evident on her lips. It was just yesterday that she cleaned the room, so how did it get so messy?

"Men. ." Natsuya grumbled, picking up a pile of completed paper work. "How can they make such a mess when no one is ever in here?" She wondered, shifting the papers in her arms as she slowly made her way to the desk.

The task proved more difficult than she would imagine. The stacks of papers in her arms obscured her vision, so Natsuya had to train her eyes on the ground - which, unfortunately, didn't help her much in navigating towards the desk.

Suddenly, an unfamiliar voice broke through her thoughts. "You shouldn't carry the paperwork like that." Natsuya identified the voice coming from in front of her and raised an eyebrow as a pair of hands took the top stacks of paperwork. "You might drop it."

Natsuya opened her mouth to thank the person, but upon seeing the boy's face, dropped the paperwork and let out a blood curdling scream. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The boy watched as the paperwork fell to the ground, unperturbed by Natsuya's scream and commented dully. "See. I told you so."

"I'm fine."

Natsuya snorted in disbelief as she searched through the nurse's medicine cabinet, pulling out the items she needed. "Right, keep telling yourself that." She said, shaking her head as she turned to face the boy. "What exactly did you do to receive those injuries?"

The boy looked up from the ground and stared at her. "I fell."

"Off what? The school building?" She wringed a wet towel in a bowl and began to wipe the dried blood off the boy's face. He flinched from the sudden contact, but remained still as Natsuya gingerly cleaned his face.

"I don't need your help." Natsuya stopped and looked at the boy's face. He stared back blankly, but underneath the his mask, she caught a hint of apprehension in his voice.

Natsuya shook her head again, placing the soiled towel on the side and picked up a bottle of antiseptic. Men and their pride. "Don't worry, it won't hurt much." She reassured, picking up a cotton pad as she doused the object with the liquid.

The boy's stare remained impassive as he moved away from Natsuya. "I said, I don't need your help." The boy repeated, eyeing the object with distain. Natsuya ignored his words and pressed the cotton pad on a gash on his cheek.

The boy flinched, but remained still as Natsuya quickly disinfected his wounds. 'Obviously. .The 'I fell off the school building' is a bunch of bull.. ' She thought as she inspected the wounds. 'But, what could a middle school kid do to receive so much injuries?' She wondered, cringing at the gaping wound on his forehead.

"You know, you remind me of my brother in a way." Natsuya spoke up, tossing the cotton pad into the trash as she opened a box of bandages. The boy looked up from the ground and quirked a curious brow at her.

"Your brother?"

Natsuya nodded, pulling out a bandage. "Yeah. He used to get into so much trouble because he was so easy to pick on." She replied as she quickly dressed his wounds. "It was probably his short statue or maybe it was his personality that made his an easy target. ." Natsuya continued as she finished tending to the boy's wounds.

The boy lifted his hand to his forehead and lightly touched his head wound. He then focused his attentions to his fingers and was surprised to see then neatly wrapped. "You seem to be good at these kinds of things." He commented dully, using his hand to rake his hair.

"Yeah? It's just because I have so much practice with my brother." Natsuya replied as she took a seat in front of the boy. "So, what's your name?"

The boy raised an eyebrow, "Shouldn't you be going home?" He took note of her uniform. "You aren't even a student here."

Natsuya's eye twitched as she forced a smile. It wasn't as if she really _wanted _to be here, it was all just that stupid prefect's fault and his frightening reputation! "I'm just trying to make small talk. ." Natsuya murmured, with a small pout on her face. In all honestly, she wanted to stall time so she wouldn't have to reorganize the papers she dropped earlier.

The boy simply got up and dusted the dirt off of his uniform's pants. "Well, thanks for the help." He said, ignoring her previous comment as he turned towards the window and began to tug it open.

Natsuya froze with her mouth agape as the boy continued to pull the window open. 'Is he trying to kill himself?' She panicked. The nurse's office was located on the third floor, so jumping would most likely lead to more severe injuries or maybe even. .death.

Her eyes flickered over to the boy's wounds. There was no way he could have gotten them without being involved in _some_ kind of fight, but perhaps he was bullied? Natsuya quickly deduced that the boy was being bullied and he was about to commit suicide in order to escape the torment his aggressors put him in everyday.

Natsuya paused. Wait. So his last words to the world would be "Well, thanks for the help."? Natsuya stared in horror as the window finally gave way to the boy's incessant tugging and opened with a loud creak. "W-Wait!" Natsuya called out, finally regaining her voice from her initial shock. "You aren't going to. .jump are you?"

The boy turned and stared at her like she was stupid. "Of course I am." He then turned back towards the window and placed his hands on the window sill to give him momentum for the drop. He leaned out the window and was about to make his jump, but was stopped as Natsuya grabbed his arm and pulled him back into the room in sheer desperation.

Isamu's eyes widened in shock as he watched the girl take deep breaths due to the weight she had just pulled back in. "Why did you stop me?"

Natsuya's head snapped up and she pointed an angry finger at the younger boy. "Are you kidding me? You were about to _kill _yourself in front of me!" Isamu raised an eyebrow. Kill himself? "Did you think I was seriously about to watch a middle school kid take his own life?"

"And seriously! Why would you want your last words to be 'Well then, thanks for the help.'?" Natsuya continued, ignoring the boy's confused expression.

"Uh. ."

"Are you trying to make me feel guilty for the rest of my life or something?"

"I wasn't-"

"Geez! If you're being bullied or something, you can just talk to someone about it!" Natsuya stopped lecturing when she felt something hit her shoe. Raising a curious brow, she paused and picked up the red fabric. Her jaw dropped and she stared at the fabric and then back to the boy.

Isamu noticed her expression of horror and stared at the red cloth. Pushing a hand in his uniform's pocket, he found that it was his badge in her hands. ". .Ah. That's mine."

Natsuya stared at the characters written on the fabric and then back at the boy. While the characters weren't sewed on with gold thread like a certain prefect, the meaning behind the characters struck a cord with Natsuya. "YOU'RE ON THE DISCIPLINARY COMMITTEE?"

* * *

(1) Essentially, it means a man who is weak and soft-spoken. It translates to roughly to 'herbivore man', which is ironic because Hibari doesn't like herbivores, yet he has Isamu look after him!


End file.
